Lili y James una historia perdida en el tiempo
by The marauder14
Summary: una historia que se perdio entre los pasillos de Hogwarts revive.... que tal al fin un marauder habla dejen rr


_**James y Lili una historia perdida en el tiempo**_

_**I capitulo: el tren.**_

_"Esta noche, como siempre desde que entre en Hogwarts, tuve nuevamente ese sueño, ese que siempre es el mismo pero en diferentes escenarios, como si la escena fuera real pero el fondo tan solo una fantasía, tengo 15 años, estoy sentado en la clase de pociones, Remus y Sirius están a mi derecha e izquierda, tras de mi esta Evans, si Evans, esa chica de cabellos rojizos que parece cambiar de niña a mujer en el transcurso del tiempo, en la clase cola gusano esta tomando notas, pero de repente todo se vuelve penumbra, estoy en una casa, le grito a alguien algo._

_-Lili llévate a harry- le digo y me doy cuenta de que es Evans._

_Ella tan solo asiente con un niño en brazos, supongo que es harry, pues bien, luego de esto, ella me besa, tal como me gustaría que pasara en la vida real, luego, aparece frente a mi un hombre, y empieza a atacarme, me defiendo, caigo al suelo, siento frió, estoy muriendo, pero de pronto, todo desaparece, y vuelvo a las clases de pociones y vuelo, vuelvo a estar aquí, siento alivio, pero dentro de mi una pregunta se da vueltas, y no esta dispuesta a abandonar mi mente¿Qué significa, no lo se, pero siento que es algo grande, como cuando te despiertas seguro de tener el mundo en tus manos, y resulta que así es._

_Se que mi sueño es imposible, es decir Evans besándome es algo muy imposible, o no………….._

_A quien quiero engañar, es muy imposible, ahora, tengo en mis manos el gira tiempo, estoy dispuesto a ir al futuro, a ver que es lo que significa mi sueño, pero algo me dice que seria mejor dejar las cosas así, que me pasa, no soy cobarde, estoy dispuesto a ir a ese futuro, ver si ese sueño es una visión de lo que me depara saber de quien huyo, quien me arranca la vida, nesecito saberlo, realmente nesecito saber que es lo que sucede _

_Recuerdo que esos eran los pensamientos que me agobiaban en el pasado, también recuerdo que en ese momento llego alguien, no recuerdo exactamente quien, solo se que era dueño del gira tiempo, y me frustro los planes de viajar por el tiempo hasta ese momento, hasta el que ahora comprendo, pero creo que debería contar la historia desde el principio, desde el momento en que llegue a Hogwarts"._

_Bien, yo soy James Potter, esa era la mañana del primero de septiembre, el día en que entraría a Hogwarts, estaba nervioso según recuerdo, pero las ansías me eran mas grandes que las preguntas de lo que podria pasar dentro de esta institución, me encontraba en el tren, caminando por los pasillos, cuando veo a una niña de cabellos rojizos, me quede mirándola disimuladamente, aun no se como se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando._

_-te importaría dejar de dar vueltas alrededor de mi vagón- escucho que me dice con una dulce voz, pero no consigue traspasar mis barreras._

_-no estoy dando vueltas alrededor de tu vagón, tan solo paseo por los pasillos-le contesto con tono serio y a la vez burlón, como si creyera que la e hipnotizado con mi apariencia._

_Luego sigo mi camino intento no mirar asía atrás, intento detener mi imaginación (que suele ser traviesa y en esa época me obligaba a pensar en muchas travesuras) vuelvo a mi vagón, hay dos chicos, uno de ellos de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico, el otro tiene ojos ambarinos con el cabello castaño, me saludan con la mano._

_-¿este es tu vagón?-me pregunto el de los ojos azul eléctrico con una sonrisa._

_-así es-contesto_

_-espero que no te importe que nos sentemos aquí durante el viaje, todos los demás vagones están llenos, no hay lugar para nosotros-me dijo el de los ojos ambarinos._

_-no, no me importa-conteste sentándome _

_-Me llamo Sirius, Sirius Black- me dijo el de ojos azul eléctrico._

_y yo soy Remus Lupin- me dijo el de los ojos ambarinos._

_-James Potter- les digo con una sonrisa, consiente de que ellos serian mi nuevo grupo social._

_El viaje fue algo menos que divertido, pues estábamos diciéndonos nuestras vidas hasta ese momento, ellos me contaron que se conocían desde antes, gracias a un campamento de Quidich al que habían asistido, entonces tomo el valor que desde ese momento marco lo que seria mi personalidad._

_-solo tengo una sola pregunta antes de tomar la decisión de formar parte de su grupo social¿les gusta hacer travesuras, bromas, o simplemente divertirse?- les digo_

_-si te refieres a que si somos unos revoltosos entonces, me temo que así es- me declaro Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa que lo delato por completo como el ideario de los planes._

_-debo advertirte que nuestras bromas son muy pesadas, y que si sientes temor de ser expulsado, lo mejor es que no te juntes con nosotros- me dijo Remus que parecía ser mas serio que Sirius._

_-es una broma, peligro es mi segundo nombre, pero creo que nesecitamos un nombre- les digo- ¿no les parece?_

_-si, que les parece…. The secret group- dijo Sirius entupidamente._

_-Yo pensaba más bien en algo así como, The Marauders.- les digo._

_Ellos asienten, allí empezó mi amistad, con los dos mejores amigos que he tenido en toda la vida, el valiente e increíble Sirius Orión Black, y el astuto y calmado Remus Jhon Lupin, pero por supuesto en cada historia siempre hay un malvado, uno que piensa que es mejor que todos, en este caso, ese o esos eran, Severus Snape y Lucius Malfoy, por supuesto yo aun no los conocía, y si los hubiese conocido desde un principio me hubiese imaginando cualquier otra cosa de ellos menos lo que realmente eran._

_atención estudiantes, el tren esta a punto de llegar al anden, por favor preparen sus cosas para descender dentro de unos 20 minutos- avisaron por el altavoz._

_-¿a que casa creen que pertenecerán?- les pregunto._

_-pues yo creo que seré Ravenclow, por que soy un poco sabelotodo- dijo Remus._

_-y tu Sirius?- le digo al notar su mirada un poco apagada._

_-pues, en mi familia, siempre han sido Slytherins, aunque albergo alguna esperanza de ser de otra casa, lo dudo, los genes no se niegan- dijo tristemente._

_Cuando llegamos nos dispusimos a bajar nuestras cosas, cuando nos cruzamos (mientras descendíamos del tren con nuestros baúles) con un chico de cabello rubio platinado, que nos dirigió una fría mirada con los ojos grises que poseía, y luego nos dio la espalda, yo no sabia quien era, aunque tenia una buena idea, detrás de este salio un chico de cabello negro y grasiento, con los ojos negros, si antes no sabia quien había salido antes de este, ahora no tenia ni idea de quien era este chico de cabellos grasientos, aunque nunca me hubiese imaginado que este seria mi mayor enemigo, Severus Snape._

_-¿saben quienes son?- les pregunte a Sirius y Lupin a modo de susurro._

_el rubio era Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, supongo que habrás oído hablar de esa familia- dijo Remus._

_-Son denominados sangre limpia, y detestan a los hijos de muggle, se creen la gran cosa- dijo Sirius evidentemente molesto._

_-¿Y el otro?- les digo._

_-Que sabemos nosotros James, aunque si anda con Malfoy, tiene que ser igual de idiota- dice Sirius._

_Terminamos de bajar del tren, listos para abordar el barco que nos llevara a Hogwarts, cuando noto que en el barco que navegaba junto al nuestro, estaba la chica de cabellos rojos, "evans mira" escucho que le dice la chica que va junto a ella, al parecer ella se percato de que yo la estaba mirando, o de que estaba allí por que pude sentir su mirada sobre mi unos momentos, como estudiándome, y yo, que me creía con un atractivo peculiar a pesar de tener 11 años ( y no es que no lo tenia) me dejaba estudiar de su mirada, hasta que la aparto mirando hacia el frente._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Nota de la Autora: se preguntaran donde esta rata traidora, es decir Pete Petegrew, pues bien, en esta historia el no figura, he querido dejarlo fuera por ser, bueno, una rata traidora, si pudiera lo matara de inmediato, pero que creen, existe una sociedad protectora de animales, y no me dejan ni mirarle, pero ya en serio, espero que les guste este fic, y que lo lean de principio a fin, bueno para el próximo capitulo auguro que Snape se dará cuenta de con quien se esta metiendo, Lucius se vera en una situación muy peculiar, y que creen, la primera discusión del año._


End file.
